A donde siempre regreso
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: -Para tu información, Peletier, lo que hagas o no me trae sin cuidado… pero, solo para que lo sepas, me preocupa el tiempo que pasas con ese sujeto. -Para tu información, Dixon. No estoy interesada en hacer algo con él, aparte de que es casado… y, si te interesa, ya estoy interesada en alguien más. / CARYL / Advertencias dentro. / Temp. 5


**¡Hola, criaturitas! Esta es una novela que se me ocurrió… hace dos días e.e agradezcan mi gran imaginación cuando veo TWD. Mis ganas de Caryl aún no se consumen y yo aquí sigo esperando algo entre esos dos pepinos. Bueno. Abajito pondré las características, pero en si, esta novela es puro Caryl. Drama y lo que quieran… pero Caryl. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos tendrá o que tan larga será. Pero, les aseguro… mi cabecita ya escribió cinco capítulos y aun no empiezo con lo "bueno" xD Bueno, ¡gracias por leer! **

**Pareja: Caryl [obvio c':]**

**Rate: T [aunque no sea de temas "fuertes" contiene algunas escenillas sexuales y/o Carylescas e.e]**

**Episodio 1: Escena sexual. **

**Todo por el momento, en cada capítulo pondré de lo que podrían preocuparse xD así que eso… este es solo el inicio, así que tuve que meter las ideas principales. Ya el segundo es menos revoltoso y se concentra más en esos dos pepinos.**

**-.-.-.-**

Carol todavía tenía sus sospechas acerca de ese lugar. Todo había sido rápido y, por más que confiara en su instinto arácnido, inesperadamente mal pensado.

Si, está bien. Aquel chico se veía simpático y daba confianza. Admitía que se sentía más segura sabiendo que Daryl confiaba en Aaron. Pero, como había dicho antes, todo había pasado rápido. De un momento a otro las muertes de los suyos habían pasado a ser tema de segundo momento; no porque fuese malo, en verdad era bueno apartarse de toda esa mierda por lo menos unos momentos. Y no por que estuviera eufórica por recordarlo… pero apartarse de eso para empezar un nuevo lugar nunca era fácil. No para ella.

En sí, la dicha de un nuevo lugar con cosas prometedoras como Alexandria era, por más decir, alentadora. ¿En verdad podía existir un lugar así? ¿Sería como los demás "lugares prometedores" que habían encontrado anteriormente? No podía dejar de pensar en las desdichas, por ejemplo el Gobernador y lo que había traído, así que confiar en ese lugar y en esa gente no había sido fácil.

Después de unas semanas termino por acostumbrarse.

Claro, aun refunfuñaba cada vez que le dejaban su ropa "nueva". Aun no entendía por que no podía seguir usando sus pantalones de material pesado y sus blusas delgadas. Odiaba con toda su alma (lo que quedaba de ella, solía decir) aquellos suéteres feos que parecían ser tejidos de hace cien años y aquellos pantalones de franela y tela de "abuelita". Ella no se sentía como una abuelita… no todavía, por lo menos. Está bien que su cabello estuviera plateado (_gris no suena sofisticado, Daryl. Para ya antes de que te corte esa maraña a la que llamas cabello_) pero no lo era. Punto.

Un día de aquellos en el que se había levantado de buen humor (gracias almohada de algodón), con una sonrisa en la cara bajo a la cocina para servirse una taza de té y hacerle una taza de café negro a Daryl. Ya era rutina. Ella hacia los deberes de la casa compartida mientras Daryl se preparaba para hacer sus deberes diarios. Carol sabía que Daryl gozaba de ellos secretamente.

-Buenos días…

Ella elevo la mirada para observar al hombre greñudo que pasaba por debajo de la puerta y cuando aquellos ojos soñolientos la miraron, le regalo una sonrisa que el hombre fue rápido en responder.

-Buenos días. ¿Café?

-Como siempre.

Mismas palabras. Mismas sonrisas. Y ninguno de los dos cambiaria algo de aquello.

Tomaron y comieron su desayuno en silencio. De vez en cuando Carol preguntaba uno que otra cosa sobre Daryl y sus geniales (_para ya, Carol. No lo son_) y Daryl era lo suficientemente gentil para responderlas todas. Internamente, el menor de los Dixon disfrutaba que ella siguiera preguntando. No porque odiara el silencio, ni mucho menos. Pero… algo tenía la voz de Carol que hacía que su día empezara de buena manera ¿Tal vez por que sonaba a _hogar_?

-Y, dime ¿te llevas bien con Aaron?

Daryl arrugo su nariz por unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Lo soporto… y es todo –Volvió a arrugar la nariz cuando noto los ojos azules cristalinos en él. Oh vaya, esa mujer nunca se daba por vencida ¿o sí?- está bien… si, si me agrada y si me llevo bien con él ¿Qué eres? Alguna clase de madre orgullosa, tal vez.

-No, diría tal vez… algo que no sea madre orgullosa…

El hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza. Hasta él había sentido esa indirecta relacionada con hijos y, por consiguiente, con Sophia. Nunca pararía eso y vaya que ambos lo sabían. Daryl carraspeo un poco antes de sonreírle y darle unas palmadas suaves sobre sus manos y en poco tiempo ya estaba ayudando a llevar los platos y vasos a la cocina.

Juntos limpiaron su "desayuno" en menos de cinco minutos y, en otros quince, ya estaban listos para salir de lo que ahora llamaban casa.

Ambos estaban parados en el porche, solo observando, cuando Reg pasó en frente de la casa. Como siempre iba vestido formalmente y portaba una de aquellas sonrisas amables; sus gafas brillaban cada vez que el sol golpeaba los pequeños vidrios y, Daryl no lo admitiría, pero como le molestaba la presencia de ese hombre. Sabía que estaba casado con Deanna (otra de sus personas no favoritas) pero… algo tenia que no le daba buena espina.

-¡Buenos días! Daryl, el grupo ya está listo para la quinta expedición esta semana. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien… suerte –Daryl solo asintió. Reg, al notar el silencio procedente, miro a Carol- Y, Carol, ¿podrías pasar por mi oficina más tarde? Tengo… un proyecto en el que quiero trabajar y tú eres perfecta para ello.

Por enésima vez en el día, Daryl arrugo la nariz, y las pequeñas arrugas no solo tocaron la nariz, sino también la frente ¿para qué carajo quería y demandaba la compañía de Carol? ¿Qué no tenía a Deanna para eso? Por un momento se sintió aliviado de que Carol fuera lista y de que no confiara en todos y, por supuesto-

-Claro, te veré ahí, Reg.

_Mierda_.

Cinco minutos después volvían a estar solos.

-¿Estás enojado? –Daryl no contesto, solo se colgó la ballesta sobre sus hombros- Daryl, no seas necio y contéstame –otro momento y solo se colocó el cinturón en el que irían las armas- ¿es por lo de Reg?

_¡Bingo! ¡Alguien dele un premio a esta maravillosa mujer!_

-No

-¡Es por lo de Reg!

Daryl dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido cuando noto la sonrisa en la cara de Carol y eso solo hizo que la mujer cruzara sus brazos sobre su pecho con aires de ganancia. Bah, ni que fuera gran cosa…

-¿Por qué? No me hagas insistirte, Dixon.

-Para tu información, Peletier, lo que hagas o no me trae sin cuidado… pero, solo para que lo sepas, me preocupa el tiempo que pasas con ese sujeto.

No lo iba a admitir _nunca_, pero si el pequeño rubor que apareció en sus mejillas era enojo y celos combinados, no lo iba a decir.

Carol, al darse cuenta, sonrió.

-_Para tu información_, Dixon. No estoy interesada en hacer algo con él, aparte de que es casado… y, si te interesa, ya estoy interesada en alguien más.

Daryl elevo las cejas tan rápido que el cinturón que supuestamente estaba abrochando cayó al suelo. Bien hecho, Daryl. Pon en evidencia tus… tus sentimientos. Bravo, así se hace, campeón.

-Bueno, que tengas buen día, Daryl.

Y con un beso en la mejilla, Carol se despidió. Dejando a un Daryl boquiabierto, con un cinturón en el suelo y cara de pez fuera del agua en el porche.

¿En quién carajo estaba interesado Carol? Al fin y al cabo, tenía una ballesta que podía usar.

-.-.-.-

-Sé que sonara extraño, Carol. Pero… después de tu historia y de todo lo que has pasado, supuse que eras la indicada para esto. Te lo voy a explicar y, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses ¿está bien? Hace tiempo encontramos un hospital y, en la sección de embarazos, encontramos donantes de esperma. Muchos, de hecho. Tomamos algunos frascos y los hemos mantenido en refrigeración desde entonces. Ya probamos uno con Martha, una que desafortunadamente murió en una expedición, pero ella tenía tres meses de embarazo. La prueba funcionó. Quería saber si… estarías dispuesta a intentarlo. Sé que puede ser difícil, pero si estas dispuesta a hacerlo…

-.-.-.-

Después de la plática de esa mañana (_vamos, Daryl. Haz estado pensando en eso más de lo necesario_) ambos habían seguido su rutina por semanas. ¿Meses? Quien sabe, pero cada vez que Daryl trataba de descubrir quién era el maldito en el que Carol estaba interesada, la mujer reía pícaramente y hacia que el tema cambiara en cinco segundos.

Hasta que un día, Rick le explicó todo y _¡oh!_

"_-Daryl, por Dios ¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Es obvio!_

_-No lo es… cada vez que le pregunto, lo evita…_

_Rick contemplo al cazador con ojos alegres hasta que una sonrisa de pasta Colgate apareció en su rostro. Oh como amaba fastidiar al hombre._

_-Daryl. He esperado este momento por… años. Creo que ya son años. ¿Desde cuándo te agrada Carol? ¿Desde el campamento en Atlanta?_

_El color rojo en las mejillas de Dixon le respondió todo._

_-¡Daryl! Hombre, crece un par de pantalones y ve a resolver esto… si no sabes que el hombre eres tú. Daryl, amigo, haz estado ciego por mucho tiempo…"_

Así que ahí estaba, sentado en el sillón esperando a que Carol llegara de su rutina en la cocina de no-se-quien. Estaba tan nervioso que jugaba con el borde de su camiseta y había logrado que un hilo salvaje se escabullera hasta que la camisa tuviera un borde mal hecho. Bueno, tenía más camisas ¿no? Que más daba una menos…

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Daryl brinco del sillón, parándose firmemente en el pasillo para bloquearle cualquier salida a la mujer.

Ella, al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta, observo cautelosa al cazador que aquella noche se veía… diferente. Sonriendo levemente, dejo la charola vacía en la mesilla y se acercó a él para saludarlo como siempre lo hacía: con un beso en la mejilla.

Solo que hubo un cambio. Él no lo permitió, giró su cabeza tan rápido que Carol emitió un sonidito de sorpresa cuando sintió labios contra labios. Pronto, no sabía si sus pies tocaban tierra o no, pero supuso que no cuando se encontró con su espalda contra la pared y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del cazador.

Algo le decía que Daryl ya había entendido su indirecta.

Nunca había pensado que su primera vez con él sería así. Pero fue una grata sorpresa, de todas maneras. La ropa desaparecía cada vez más rápido y si Daryl se trabo en el sostén, no iba a ser mencionado. Por el momento, todo era perfecto. Todo.

Entre besos cortos y gemidos (A la mierda si sus vecinos los escuchaban… aun que Daryl estaba seguro de que Rick estaría bebiendo champagne por esto) Daryl enmarco la cintura de Carol con sus grandes manos, dedos presionando piel delicada en los lugares indicados antes de introducirse en ella. En ella y en aquel calor delicioso que pronto lo envolvió. Cuando piel y piel chocaron, ambos dejaron salir un suspiro, sonrisas contorneaban labios y los deliciosos sonidos que salían de Carol eran siempre consumidos por Daryl.

Él se encargaba de que cada toque y sensación fuera bien recibida por Carol. Cada puje que daba, era cada gemido que sacaba de aquellos labios. Cada beso que agregaba a aquel cuello, era un sonido diferente. Cada apretujón contra la pared, incluso, sacaba un nuevo moretón del que estaría orgulloso al siguiente día.

Carol, por su lado, no podía más que hacer que disfrutar de todo lo que él daba y regresar con aun más pación lo que podía dar. Estaba segura de que los costados del hombre ahora tenían marcas de uñas y algunos moretes (nadie podía culparla) y si dejo uno que otro chupetón en el cuello colorado… bueno, eso tampoco pudo evitarlo.

El final fue, como lo pintan los cuentos, maravilloso. No fue al mismo tiempo como en las novelas, pero Daryl no dejo de complacerla hasta que ella vio estrellas detrás de sus parpados cerrados.

Minutos después, ambos estaban acurrucados en el sillón. Piernas y brazos todos enlazados haciendo un gran nudo humano. Ninguno prestaba atención a nada más que al otro. Después de todo ese tiempo y lugares (campamentos, granjas y graneros, prisiones, Woodbury y mierda y media) habían decidido seguir eso que habían perseguido por tanto tiempo.

Carol presiono su mejilla justo donde el corazón de Daryl golpeaba contra su pecho, su diminuta mano viajaba arriba abajo sobre la piel que podía.

-Daryl…

-¿Hmh?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿El hombre del que estabas interesada era yo, acaso?

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y, en parte, los nervios que se depositaron en su estómago desaparecieron. Casi.

-Aparte…

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy embarazada.


End file.
